we meet again
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead along with Jizo- now he was truly dead. Now with three years of training and a grudgingly acceptance that- she needed his help. Now thrust back into Rikuo Nura's life, Kana is firmly determined to keep him at arms length for the sake of her goal, but will Rikuo crumble that conviction altogether?
1. Sunder

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Report!"

"Go on Kubinashi."

"Our allies are still under attack by the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, and we've escorted most of your friends into the manor."

"Who's missing, Kubinashi?" The neckless man hesitated before reporting, "Kana Ienaga and Jiro Shima."

Rikuo gritted his teeth and not because his mother was applying some slave on his wounds, but in frustration. He should- could be out there right now protecting his town, not stuck in the manor waiting for reports!

The thin door slid open as Tsurara exclaimed, "Rikuo-sama! Bad news!"

"Kana Ienaga and Jiro Shima are- are-"

"Are what Tsurara?" Rikuo said feeling knots in his stomach growing, and it made him sick.

"I found their houses ripped up from the ground, the tornado-"

"No!" Rikuo slammed his fist against the cold tatami mat as his fear overflowed the room unconsciously. Wakana winced at the fear before slapping her son's back hard while incurring a stern scold, "Rikuo! Save your strength, otherwise you're going to reopen your wounds! Do you want me slap you some more slave for you."

Regaining his composure, Rikuo turned his head to his mom with smiled awkwardly, "Sorry mom."

Turning back to Tsurara he said with harshness in his voice, "See if you can find them. They might have been out of the house when it was ripped from the ground. Also take some of Zen's slaves to the others fighting. Kubinashi go along with Tsurara."

"Hai, Rikuo-sama." Once Tsurara and Kubinashi left, the room was silent save for the movements of Rikuo's mother who continued bandaging up her son. _I made a promise. I made a promise to protect them, to always be there when they needed me. And today I failed them._

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was, I couldn't move nor speak. It was like my body had been crushed by something heavy. My head throbbed in pain; I let a small groan, my senses returned as I heard voices mumbling in the darkness.

"Is she awake?"

_Rikuo? No, it's a woman's voice… Who? Who's there? Why is it familiar?_

"Not yet, milady. Her wounds were very severe. Not even I could heal her to full recovery."

"You've done well. You may leave now."

"Hai." There was shuffling before the door closed. "Does the name Chika mean anything to you, Kana Ienaga?"

I opened my eyes recognizing the name of my aunt as light flooded my vision and I saw a woman standing over me wearing a dark purple kimono with a light bluish gray sash around her waist. She had the same brown soft hair and hazel brown eyes as me and my mom. My dry lips parted. "Aunt Chika?"

She smiled before sitting down in a chair next to the bed, "I knew you were awake! Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yeah. Where are mom and dad? Where am I?" My aunt's smile fell before taking my hand. "Kana."

It was just intuition to me, a gut instinct underneath the pain. "No. No. No. No. No. They can't be-"

"Dead." That one word stopped me. Aunt Chika grasped my right hand explaining the details leaving nothing out in a calm voice, "We found their bodies, trapped under the rubble. They protected you from the rubble. By the time we found you, it was too late for them. Even with our skills…. we couldn't save them. I'm sorry, Kana. I could- should have gotten there earlier. I could have saved them, and for that I'm sorry."

"Mama and papa died protecting me…" My mind was completely blank while my eyes started to tear up.

"Kana. We all carry that burden, now. Don't let their deaths cloud your future." Aunt Chika said sternly. I looked down, "What future do I even have left… They're dead."

"Your future is in two paths at the moment, Kana… Let me tell you about our family and what we really do."

"What we really do?"

Aunt Chika nodded, "Our family, since ancient times dating back to when Kyoto was the capital, we have been known to attract youkai. Like that Ungaikyō that the third head of Nura clan saved you from on your thirteenth birthday. Naturally our ancestors decided to take arms and prevent their children from being attacked by youkai, found ways to convert our power into a deadly counter against youkai, and eventually we became the borderline between the light and the dark. We call ourselves The Weavers for our expertise of course. "

"The Weavers?" I repeated, testing the name on my tongue.

"Somewhat like your friend, Yura's family, but we do things differently. Kana would you rather have your friend, Rikuo save you as you close your eyes… or you can become strong to a certain extent that you won't end up having to rely on someone. Would you rather live your life as a normal human or become what you were born into? Safety or danger? What will you choose?"

* * *

_~Seven Years Later~_

Rikuo stood there in the soft white snow, at her grave with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in his hand. The battle was still raging all around him, but only in the shadows. He had taken the advantage to visit them. His friends that he failed to protect. Placing the flowers on her grave Rikuo stood turning around to face his bodyguards. "Tsurara. Let's go."

"Hai, Rikuo-sama."

"Is Yura and the others at the house?"

"Not yet, Rikuo-sama. Shall we head back?"

"Give me a minute, Tsurara." The snow woman waited patiently for her master while thinking sadly. Even after all this time he still thinks about her. Once her matter stood up he said, "Let's go."

"Hai, Rikuo-sama."

The duo turned ready to go back to the main house when Rikuo heard the faintest of whispers, "Onee-sama."

The master of all the spirits quickly whipped around; in addition to the voice was the scent of blood. "Tsurara."

The snow woman, who had also caught the scent of blood, readied her ice spear in her hand while her eyes searched for the little girl. Rikuo did the same with his sword. Near the corner of his eye he saw a small hand, immediately he knelt to the ground behind a grey tombstone was a little girl at least seven years old. Anger boiled within him as he saw the small cuts and welts engraved on her skin. Who would do such a thing to a child?

Tsurara quickly knelt down next to the child horrified at the sight of the child's wounds. "Tsurara contact the main house. Tell my mom to prepare for a wounded child."

Gently Rikuo picked up the child who let out a small whimper. The master of all spirits did his best to comfort the child as he called out his favorite night stroller pet. Getting on it, Rikuo raced towards the main house where his mother was waiting with bandages and poultices. Orders ran across the mansion as Rikuo met up with his clan explaining the horrifying details that especially angered most of the executives while the rest were simmering with disgust.

"First we'll contact the police in regards for the child then request Yura and the others to see if there's anything there at the grave that's unusual. I could catch a smell of fear on her. Also, I want everyone to be alert this isn't some sick gang joke like kidnapping."

A chorus of shouts came from his men before the door opened, Tsurara running in, "Rikuo-sama! The child!"

* * *

Chains held her arms against the cold ridged rock wall. She was gagged and deep dark purple welts were peeking through her ruined black kimono. Her nails were ruined from scrapping the rock wall that held her arms up in the air.

The prisoner breathed through the gag as she tried to use the sharp edges of the old rock wall to cut the tips of her fingers. As long add she could get some of her blood out, everything would be fine at least for her little sister. _Rin... One drop of blood that's all I need_. The prisoner thought continuing to cut through her skin. _Struggle. Survive. Fight._

Ignoring the pain, she finally managed to faintly feel her blood rolling down her finger. Tilting her head, the prisoner used her tongue to loosen the wool gag in her mouth. _That's the last time I let myself get caught. I underestimated them… _

She sighed as she began drawing while mumbling, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a wound for a wound, blood for blood." Pain erupted from her body moments later; biting down on her bottom lip the prisoner endured it while thinking. _To think they'd do this Rin._

The woman with stood the pain for another few minutes before passing out.

* * *

Rikuo stared at the unconscious child in amazement. "How?"

The kid's wounds were completely gone! He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Wakana reapplied a wet cloth over the patient's head as Rikuo rubbed his temples in frustration. _Great another mystery._

The unknown kid stirred awake as tension grew in the room. She opened her eyes and then grabbed Rikuo's arm pleading, "Please save Kana-oneesama!"

_Eh?_


	2. Belie

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Words couldn't even describe Rikuo's shock as he watched the nervous long black haired child fumble with the blankets over her small legs like she said something that she shouldn't have said.

_No. Kana's dead, plus there are a lot of people with the name Kana. _His mind tried to reason with him although his heart remained to cling onto that small shred of hope that that Kana was his Kana. His mother gently said, "Can you tell your name, child?"

"Rin." The girl's voice barely a whisper, even Rikuo had to strain his ears to hear Rin.

"Rin, I'm sure you're not in any trouble with whomever you know. So please tell us, is 'Kana-oneesama' is any serious danger?" reassured Wakana as Rin looked up from her hands to Wakana. She nodded staying mute as Wakana asked, "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know. We were at home…. And then," Rin bit lip trying to refrain herself from crying. She had to stay strong and only needed to give out what was necessary for her beloved sister's sake. "I used something that one-sama gave me before I fell asleep and you found me."

The child's eyes darted from Wakana to Rikuo giving him a small bow while saying, "Thank you."

She paused her lips formed a frown as Rikuo nodded, "Your welcome. Do you still have the thing that your oneesama gave you?"

Rin lifted her head back up shaking it, "I dropped it somewhere."

Rikuo frowned. "Who would want to hurt you and your onee-sama?"

"Kimiko and Hayato." Fear was laid within those names as Wakana and Rikuo glanced at each other, both wondering just what kind of life this child before them had lived.

"What are their last names?" Rin shook her head. It wasn't time to reveal that, plus it'd be exposing too much of her family to this man, whom she could tell was _him_. The man who frequently appeared in her one-sama bed time stories, the infamous Rikuo Nura, leader of the Hundred Parade. A person also cared for her onee-sama… But onee-sama would be cross with her if Rin herself dragged him deeply into the mess.

Rikuo's frowned deepened. Just what was this kid hiding? Moments ago she had been pleading for them to help; now she's so tight lipped! There wasn't really much they could do for the child. "Look, if you don't tell us how can we safe your onee-sama?"

Rin shifted a little, her body still exhausted even though her wounds were gone. The man had a point… "I'm sorry, but I can't say. Only thing I can tell you is that we are called the Weavers."

* * *

I awoke to the sight of a elegant Western hotel room and surprising a comfy luxury bed. Had they drugged me while I was asleep? Where exactly was I?

My glazed eyes looked over myself. Replacing chains there was ink symbols on my arms preventing me from tapping into anything spiritual, and if I read it right prevented me from leaving the room. _Apparently they noticed of my small transfer spell. Maybe I should've done it earlier if I knew I'd be getting an upgrade._

The room's windows were boarded with wood; not even letting a sliver of sunlight peeked through its cracks. My eyes scanned the room. There was a velvet couch and a small table with two chairs towards the windows, a cold fireplace opposite to that of the windows with a closet next to the bed and night table. There was no one else there until the door creaked open. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I turned and glared at my visitor, who has the same brown hair as me but with darker brown eyes, wearing a gaudy black trench coat, a crisp white dress shirt and black pants with matching dress shoes. "I see that you're awake, Kana."

I stayed silent for a moment, my hands rubbing against my marked arms before inclining my head. "Hayato."

He walked towards me. I shifted away warily as he said in a relaxed tone, "I'm not going to hurt you, Kana. No one is."

"Oh really? Cause the last time I saw you tried to have your pet rip my arms and legs off, Hayato." I snorted as he sat next to me. I couldn't do anything to him. The ink tattoos were his doing after all. _One wrong move and I'll never be able to find what I need or see Rin again._

His disgusting fingers touched my cheek trailing down to the ends of my brown hair, capturing a few strands. "You know you could make it easier for the both of us if you could tell us where it is, and then we could give you what you want, Kana."

I wanted nothing more than to bite his finger off and possibly his whole hand. Forcing my body not to react I stated calmly, "You'll never get it, you monster. I know what you did to Rin."

"Oh?" Hayato raised a brow, "and how would you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"**Forbidden** ways, Kana. Didn't Aunt Chika tell you that the black arts could take your soul at any minute if your spell _didn't_ work?"

"She's no longer with us, so why should I care?" I said nonchalantly even though it felt as a spike was driven into my heart.

"And who's that to blame." Hayato's voice turned frozen as his next words tugged my heartstrings, "why none other than you, my dearest. If you don't mind me asking, why did you do it? Cause you lusted for the power as our leader? Like the bitch that you are."

My eye involuntary twitched at his last words. "Didn't you and Kimiko as well? No use in hiding it now that she's dead."I paused as if I needed to think before sneering,"If anything I did her a favor. The old hag was getting weak."

Hayato stared at me for a minute before throwing his head back laughing, "Do you really think that's going to work on me, Kana? We all know that she was more than an aunt or a leader to you. Miss goody two-shoes."

"Oh? That what was she to you? A stepping stone?"

"Yes." He replied in a flippant tone, which made me want to tear him apart. The way he disregarded aunt Chika, that I took umbrage to, giving him one of my frigid glares I said, "Have you no shame? No fidelity left within you, Hayato? For gods sake, she was **your **mother!"

"And yet she handed _it_ to **you**!" His eyes now blazing with pure fury, his hands roughly grabbed my wrists his nails digging into my forearms. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **ME**!"

"You know the rules; the Weavers have always been led by a woman since Kyoto." I stated calmly, not even flinching at the way to continued to tighten his grip on me. Hayato sneered, "And let Kimiko take over? You and I both know that she's **weak**."

"You shouldn't say that about your own sister. I may be a cousin, but she's now the only thing you have left in this world. You will never find it not without me, and I rather be locking up in here for the rest of my life than give the **only** pure thing Aunt Chika's legacy to you. Also don't even think about trying to use Rin as a hostage. Try it and I can't assure you whether you'll come back unscathed from him."

"Who?"

I grinned, "Someone's who going to go through hell in order to help me, and I'll promise you my revenge hurts like a **bitch**."

* * *

The room was silent where Rikuo spent more than an hour looking for what his men found on the child and the Weavers. There were no records on the Weavers, but they did find out the Rin was an orphan taken under the care of a woman named Anna Gakei, who he assumed was an alias for someone in the Weavers since there was no picture of her. Rikuo unfortunately couldn't get any more details out of Rin other than the fact that the group has been around since Kyoto was a capital.

_That's the same time Gramps met grandma._ Rikuo thought absently with stacked the reports together. _Rin's wise for her age, it's almost scary. Should I still provide help? Well I can't refuse a child in need, but I didn't exactly give her my word on it. _Getting up to stretch his legs, Rikuo worked out the small neck knots sliding the door open noticing the small child silently standing in front of him with her tiny kid centimeters away from the now opened door. He bent down and admonished, "You should be in bed resting, Rin."

Rikuo stopped breathing for the briefest of moments. The first thing he noticed were her eyes, originally they were a shade of peculiar blue like the sky, now they were an eerie familiar shade of brown. The quiet child blinked as if she was recognizing him for the first time before looking around placing a small frown on her face while her hand dropped to her side. "Where? Ah- Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo frowned, when he saw her blink her eyes were blue. Had it been his imagination? He repeated in confusion, "Rikuo-sama?"

"The blue haired girl called you that." Rin piped almost cheerfully, and he would have believed her if it wasn't for the sad undertone in her small voice.

"You can call me Rikuo for the time being." Rikuo said awkwardly unsure if she would take him up on his offer as Rin frowned. That wouldn't sit right her. She always called Kanaonee-sama, well Kanaonee-sama. "Then… Rikuo-oniisama!"

"Onii-sama?" Rikuo voiced out as Rin nodded fiercely. It was better than a child like her call him like Tsurara. "Then what should I call you, Rin?"

"Rin-rin!" Rin said brightly unintentionally slipping out, "Kanaonee-sama calls me that!"

This piped up Rikuo's interest, "What's 'Kanaonee-sama' like, Rin-rin?"

Rin froze as Rikuo thought. _Seriously, what kind of lifestyle has this girl been living in?! Okay, I get it. Mind of an adult, body of a child!_

The black haired child fidgeted. Should she? Then again, it's not like her beloved older sister would come face to face with Rikuo Nura. Her cheeks puffed with admiration as Rin began talking about her Kanaoneee-sama while being careful of what she revealed to Rikuo and without losing any enthusiasm.

* * *

Once again the door opened to my cage. I glanced from the fireplace to the door.

I tilted my head, "Kimiko. How nice of you to come."

Her soft green eyes hardened; unlike her brother she inherited her father's physical traits. Setting the tray of food down, she turned to leave. I said, "No hello?"

"I have nothing to say to my mother's killer."

"You grew taller, Kimiko." I said gently as she slammed the door closed. Looking up to the ceiling I thought. _Still, it's not enough. Sorry Rin-Rin there are still things I have to accomplish._

* * *

"That bitch!" snarled Hayato slamming his fists onto the table as his guards outside his office jolted in surprise. _She's mocking me! Alright! I'll give her what she wants!_

"Ryu, I want that little Rin brat's head." A male stepped out of the shadows dressed in a elegant suit, his tilted hat hid his white spiky hair, and abnormal red eyes. His nose wrinkled in disgust. _He's been drinking again. Heavily too, I wonder who sparked his abhorred temper..._ One could tell by his forced relaxed posture that he was a gentleman as well as he was someone who greatly disliked being summoned around. "Are you sure? Taking the life of a child?"

"Follow your orders. She's out there somewhere, and I want you to bring her head back as proof." Ryu clicked his tongue. "Whatever you want, Hayato. In exchange tell me, why didn't you kill your cousin already?"

"Stop asking useless questions. You'll know when the time comes. Now **go**. Need I remind you of your little _Fumiko_." The white haired man restrained himself from showing any emotion- any _weakness_ for this bastard in front of him to fully exploit to the his selfish desires. Ryu picked up Hayato's mummers as he sunk back into the shadows.

"**I'll show her. I'll show them all.**"


	3. Hegira

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Days later I only saw Kimiko coming into my room with a tray of warm food, which I carefully inspected in case they tried to poison me. Each time I tried to talk to her, but she refused to listen. Until I finally said, "Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

She stopped in her tracks as I continued, "She was sick, but I bet you already know that now."

"You lie. We couldn't even see her using the Raven." Her voice held her weakness.

"That ritual is forbidden and Aunt Chika told me to put a sigil on her soul so that no one could tamper with her soul as she still dwells in this world." I wouldn't hide anything as the words flowed out of my words. _She is Aunt Chika's child after all, this is the least I can do for her._ Her shoulders stiffened while I pushed just a little more, "You know what she always said-"

"Never show any weakness." Kimiko finished off. _At least she hasn't been fully corrupted by Hayato._ I thought, "She stuck to that motto like honey. I only helped relieve her before the beast caused you and Hayato any damage."

"You're probably just deceiving me." I raised a brow, "Oh really? Then how about we have we a little bet, little cousin?"

* * *

Rikuo wandered the mansion halls looking for Rin, who wasn't in her room when he got there. Not wanting to take the chance that she was a youkai or not, he searched out for her. Entering the main hall, he saw the small child and opened his mouth to call her out when he noticed something red glowing in her hand. Rikuo even felt fear radiating from the object. Warily he said, "Rin?"

She blinked once again the glowing object in her hand faded as turned around confused, "Rikuo-oniisama?"

"What's in your hand, Rin?" The child shifted as Rikuo thought. Did I say it too sternly? "How about we play a game?"

"A game?" Excitement washed away all the worries on her face as Rin asked, "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Okay, let's have a bet." Rin frowned, "Gambling isn't good, Kanaonee-sama says so."

_I'd really like to meet this sister. This kid even finishes her vegetables._ Rikuo thought as he told the energized child, "I think you'll like this one. If I can't find you in one hour, I'll treat you to as much food as you want once we find your onee-sama okay?"

Rin's eyes sparked mischievously even though Rikuo took it as a sign of accepting the gamble and continued, "But if I find you first, you show me what's in your hand." Rin nodded. It wasn't any harm to her or Kana-oneesama show him what was in her hand. _He probably wouldn't know what it is._ The child asked, "When do we start?"

"When I starting counting from 10."

"Turn around and close your eyes." Rin added. There were a few occasions when she caught her childish Kanaonee-sama trying to cheat. Rikuo chuckled, "Alright."

Much to his dismay, finding the child was much harder than he thought. And this was his home turf!

"Rikuo-sama? What are you doing?" The matter of all spirits looked up seeing Tsurara with a basket of laundry.

"Oh. Tsurara, I'm looking for Rin." He explained, "We're playing hide and go seek."

"Do you want me to help, Rikuo-sama?"

"No, I-"

**BOOM!**

He was interrupted by the destructive explosion. Immediately, he and Tsurara fell into action running to where the commotion was. Rikuo and Tsurara skidded to a stop. Rikuo didn't mind the damage to the house's doors, but what really got him riled was the fact that Rin who was still covering from the fatigue was lying down the ground.

Rikuo turned his head and saw the intruder, a white haired and red eyed man in a suit. He snarled as Tsurara followed him over to the once again injured Rin, "You bastard! Tsurara!"

"Hai, Rikuo-sama!"

* * *

An hour later Hayato came in with what looked like a smile on his face. "I found Rin!"

I snorted already knowing where Rin was, "Really?"

"She was with Rikuo Nura of all people. I wonder how… It even seems that all her wounds are gone." I turned to face him, "Your point?"

"I was wondering what you were using your blood for, now I know what kind of black arts you used…"

"You can never counteract what has already been done, Hayato." I cut in shortly tired of his useless mind tricks.

"Ah, always impatient I see. But I can reverse the process of your Twin Lotuses. I wonder how long it takes for the brat to die under the weight of your pain." Hayato trailed off as I retained a blank expression while saying, "I don't see any proof that you can, Hayato."

Hayato pointed to the tattoos on my arms, "Those don't only suppress your spiritual powers, but the pain from all of the events that occurred in the jail cell."

Without even a moment's hesitation Hayato said, "Un."

Suddenly my arm went numb before I was hit with a load of bone crushing pain. I inhaled sharply sucking in the sharpened pricks while glaring at Hayato who has the sickest smug expression on his face. Then he cupped my cheek before putting his lips against my ear staring to whisper horrible sickening things that he was going to do Rin once he got his hands on her. I blanked out for the most part my ears only caught the words that made my blood boil the most.

"And you know what? I'll enjoy it, I'll enjoy every minute of it." Hayato pulled back.

"You sick bastard." My voice was barely struggling with the rage I felt. My eyes trailed to the closet behind him seeing Kimiko's blonde hair slightly visible, knowing that this moment would all be over with her decision.

"… And I promise you that I'll make her suffer, the same way you made me suffer."

Suppressed my anger just for a brief second and I tilted my head, "This should be enough right, Kimiko?"

"Yes cousin. This is enough." She stepped out of the closet as Hayato whipped around. With a snap of her fingers and a tap from her foot Kimiko said, "Freeze."

"Kimiko….." His face of surprise soon turned to rage, "You dare go against me! To side with her?"

"You were about to take the life of an innocent child! I know what truly happened to our mother, she didn't kill Mom, Hayato."

Hayato shouted like the madman he was, "LIES! Would you go against your legacy? Have a little brat take it away from you? Look Kimiko I care you for-"

"Oh stop. You never once cared for me. Not since Mom died. You wanted to take didn't you? That chance to lead. I thought you would come back after all of this was over, but now I see how **far** you're willing to go."

"Kimiko." I said to the blonde who nodded, "Do it. I have no reason to spare this unworthy brother of mine."

Extending my right arm out to Hayato, my index and middle finger came together pointing at him while the rest of my finger closed in I said, "**Bind.** Twelve roots from the eternal garden, twist, cling, and ensnare."

I declared as roots emerged from the ground entwining themselves around Hayato tried to cut them down with his spiritual powers but the roots continued like a plague. I stretched out my other hand forming them into a cupping position. A small flame lit in between my fingers and grew as I chanted, "Flame from heaven, incinerate the sinners, devour the evil, may this one's flesh be spared, cleanse this man's soul of all impurities."

The flame danced from my outstretched hands to Hayato light the roots, setting him ablaze. Turning to Kimiko who closed her eyes from a moment ignoring her brother's screams for help and forgiveness I said, "After this he'll become unconscious for a day or so. In the meantime, seal his powers with the jade dagger and pearls, tattoo him with the character of binding from the book of stars, and when he wakes up… he won't remember anything."

"Okay, thank you."

"No need cousin. Were family after all I too hoped that he would've seen what we have always saw in this family." I smiled as Kimiko undid the rest of Hayato's seals on my arms.

"Who sent that disguised oni to Aunt Chika?"

"There are some things left better unexplained, Kimiko." I said while rubbing my forearms releasing a little spirit power just to maintain a regular rate.

"Alright. So what happens now? Will you take the position?" She said quietly.

"Would you do it?" I asked as Kimiko shook her head, "No, I know for a fact that I am no leader. You have that capacity cousin."

"I don't."

"You do it, even Hayato with his twisted mind saw it. That guiding light you have it in you."

I stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, "I'll take the lead, but first we have to settle every internal dispute in the Weavers. Then I'll fetch Rin, and we'll begin to work toward of the missions that Aunt Chika left us."

Kimiko nodded in acceptance, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Please do." I opened the closet and put on a clean white sundress while Kimiko asked, "Where are you going?"

I smiled, "I'm going to see an old friend."

* * *

Rin opened her eyes hearing the sounds of a nearby battle. Who? Who is fighting?

"Don't move, child." She shivered as she felt cold hands grab her by her arms. "Who?"

"I'm Tsurara, Rikuo-sama's bodyguard." Tsurara had grown close to her beloved master, but there was always that lingering hesitation on his part, like something was holding him back. Sure it unnerved the yuki-onna to think that _she_ was on his mind, but who could blame him? After all her death was a huge shock and since then he's been trapped in time. Although since this Rin came, he's been going out and about. Maybe a child's presence is what was needed in Nura mansion. If anything more would happen to this child, Tsurara would be damned. "Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"My back hurts. I think I hit the wall." Rin's vision grew hazy as she felt something cold on her back like ice, "Kanaonee-sama…"

Tsurara placed herself in front of the child covering her from any debris as the fight between her master and the intruder raged on.

The intruder dodged Rikuo's blade as he tried going for Tsurara and Rin until Rikuo blocked him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"This doesn't involve you, Rikuo Nura."

"It doesn't when you barge into my house attack one of my guests."

"Your guest? Do even know who she is?"

"She's Rin, it's just that simple."

"That could become your downfall one day."

"Well, then it's up for me to deal with it." Rikuo shrugged, "What about you? You aren't a youkai or at least a full one."

"That's right." The intruder and Rikuo exchanged a few punches, Rikuo pulled back, "Tsurara, how's Rin?"

"She's fin-"

"Ah what a mess you caused." Rikuo looked to Rin who interrupted Tsurara. She had closed her eyes before opening them once more. The master of all spirits froze seeing the frighteningly familiar brown eyes that were once again in place of Rin's usual blue ones. Her calm eyes darted to him, his shoulders stiffened unsure of what to say Rikuo ran his tongue over his dry cracked lips. When he finally found his voice Rikuo asked, "Who are you?"

The child before him ignored the question and turned her head. "Fuck. I thought it was too good to be true, she really is at this place."

Rikuo demanded, "Who are you? Why are you in Rin's body?"

The possessed Rin stayed quiet before replying, "No one you have to concern yourself over any longer."

"As much as I enjoy this touching scene," Ryu said with a grin before raising his hands ready to attack again. "I'll have to dispose of you now, whoever you are."

Rin let out a disturbing laugh before standing up walking to the intruder. Rikuo shouted, "Oi!"

"Don't worry Rikuo Nura. This child can withstand anything that this fool throws at her, after all I am her and she is me."

Ryu's eyes widened, "You're-!"

The stranger put her right index finger to her lips, "Ah Ryu, it's not surprising. I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumors.

"Like I'd let you!" Ryu snapped his fibers as Rin sidestepped to the left while continuing to walk withdrawing a small white tanto from her robe. Unsheathing it, Rin slid the blade over her palm, blood immediately surfaced as Rikuo furrowed his brow in confusion on her intentions. Ryu, however drew back, "What kind of game are you playing now?"

Ignoring the man's question, 'Rin' raised her small freshly wounded right hand offering it to the youkai hitman, "I heard in your clan that you do this as an exchange of promises and as a way to tell if someone is lying. So I offering you this; leave this child alone and I will get you your sister back."

Hesitantly Ryu stepped forward using one of his long sharp nails he too cut into the palm of his right hand, grasping Rin's hand he asked, "Where do I contact you?"

"Go to Yumie, the enchantress. She's been keeping tabs on your sister's whereabouts. I'll join you soon." The man gave a small nod before he let go of Rin's hand and into the shadows he went. Turning around Rin looked up facing Rikuo with a cool stare, "Hello. Hm… You're pretty prettier than I expected."

Rikuo was taken back, "What?"

"You can pretty much ignore what just happened, just a little job from my master."

"Master?" Nura could distinctly tell that she- whoever this person was is a youkai. "Youkai's don't have masters."

"Well I'm a special case." Rin shrugged.

"Okay then I want answers, whoever you are. Unless you want me to hold Rin hostage until you talk." Rikuo threatened as the possessed Rin laughed, "You'd never do that, Rikuo Nura. I know you'd never do that or let the dirty scum bag that hurt Rin get away. You're too righteous in fact a little presumptuous. I'll give you a little something as a thank you. Tell Rin that her onee-sama is coming."

Rin then slumped to the ground as Rikuo quickly caught her before her head reached the ground. _Just what the hell is happening?_

* * *

The first thing Tsurara noticed in the morning while sweeping the yard was a very nice tangy smell like fresh oranges in the sun. Once she finished, the yuki-onna heard someone knock on the entrance door. _Do we have guests?_ She thought as the doors were thrown open. Tsurara raised her arm to cover her eyes from the dust, but when she saw who was there, the yuki-onna couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a brunette woman wearing a pair of sunglasses, a white sundress, and a white pair of two inch heels. It was like seeing an older version of **her**. Gathering her nerves together, Tsurara calmly asked not sensing any fear on her, "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for Rikuo Nura. Is he here?" This woman even sounded like **her**.

"Not at the moment, may I ask who you are?" Tsurara asked warily as her grip tightened on her broom.

"I'll tell you when he gets here." The woman smiled with a hand gestured to mansion, "Can I come in?"

"Y- Wait! I can't let you in until you give me a reason!" Tsurara said as the woman tilted her head, "A reason… Well I'm here for Rin. Is she here?"

"Uh no, she's with Rikuo-sama. Are you by any chance Kana-oneesama?"

The brunette woman paused, "So Rin's told you about me."

Tsurrara stepped back knowing that this woman's words further confirmed her suspicions, "How? Why?"

Icy cool anger ran through the yuki-onna's veins as she formed an ice naginata while dropping her broom. The edge of her blade a few centimeters away from the woman's cheek, her voice shook with a freezing passion, "Just who are you? Taking on that form, that voice, even if I don't sense any fear from. I know that you can't be alive, Kana Ienaga!"

* * *

"But I'm standing right in front of you." I took off my sunglasses revealing those familiar brown eyes. "Need proof? We talked about Rikuo the day I came over to bring him his homework, and you asked me if I would always be there for Rikuo….. A place for him to return to…. I answered yes; you know I too thought I would be able to keep that promise."

"Why now? After all this time? Why didn't you come back to him sooner?" Tsurara demanded. My eyes averted from her to the interior of the mansion. There were many reasons, one that I couldn't tell and the ones I could tell, but I was still ashamed of them. "That is none of your concern."

Tsurara snapped, "It's is my concern whenever I see Rikuo-sama with that grieving expression on his face. Wasted grief on you! You don't deserve him!"

_I know that._ I paused, "You're right I don't deserve him….. Just what have you done these past seven years? I knew he had you, one of the reasons why I didn't come these past seven years. To think I thought you were able to help him carry some of that grief."

"You stupid stupid woman! Of course I did. I tried the best I could, and yet still for the past seven years- he's been nothing but an empty shell. "

I said nothing for a moment only before saying, "The only reason why I even came here is for Rin. When she comes back, I'll take her and I'll leave for good this time."

"You're not going anywhere. Not until you explain to Rikuo-sama-"

"Explain to him what?" I sneered as I felt as if the dagger in my heart that twisted in further, "There's nothing for me to explain, and you can't force me to stay."

"Yes I can! You're just a human!"

"Oh?" Tsurara's grip on her weapon tightened. I snarled, "Wanna bet?"

"Kanaonee-sama!" I blinked before turning around and felt Rin hug me tightly by the waist. "Rin…"

"Kana." I looked up from Rin seeing Rikuo right in front of me. I couldn't smile, no that'd be too naïve of me. I put on a blank face and nodded, "Hello. Rikuo Nura."


	4. Tabula Rasa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsurara withdraw your blade." Rikuo ordered as the yuki-onna complied letting her weapon shatter. Wordlessly, Rikuo led us into the mansion. Tsurara followed by the rear keeping a wary eye on me as I listened to all of Rin's stories during her time there in the Nura mansion. We reached the main hall, Rikuo asked for Tsurara to get some refreshments.

Once settled down into a formal position, my eyes danced to each of the council members in the Nura clan before resting them on Rikuo. I didn't need to take a deep breath our anything like that. I already knew what I was going to say. "I believe an introduction on my part is needed. I am the 13th head of the Weavers, Kana Ienaga. Thank you for saving my little one."

His eyes narrowed, "Your welcome. I'm the third head of the Nura clan, Rikuo Nura."

"Well as per tradition, I owe you a favor, but use it wisely and not for a mundane thing."

"Well then asking who are you and what you do counts as a favor?" He asked tentatively as I laughed, "No, that'd be ripping you off; but I'll tell you anyways. We, the Weavers are the grey in this black and white world a bunch of unique people with a variety of backgrounds. We are just connected by a common purpose. All of my people are just like you and you father, people with mixed bloodlines."

"I see, but shouldn't their leader relate their background? Clearly you're a full human." This was spoken by one of his council members, Gyuki if I recalled.

Smiling I replied, "Well I'm a special case in that kind of scenario."

"How are you special?" Still smiling, I released a bit of my power letting the calming yet deadly fragrance set into the atmosphere of the room.

"Anymore questions about my position?" I inquired calmly as I withdrew my orange scented powers. "Rikuo Nura, I'd like you state your favor soon. If not I may rescind that offer, and take my leave."

"Fine then, I want an alliance with you." I tilted my head. _An alliance? The things this man comes up with._ I stood up, "Alright. I'll work the negotiations with you tonight."

"Why not now?"

"Unfortunately, I have to be somewhere in an hour. Rin, do you want you to stay or go?"

"I'll stay, Kana-oneesama. Rikuo-oniisama hadn't brought me, my strawberry cakes yet. How are you feeling?" I glanced back to Rikuo who ordered his men back to their original duties and reminded them of the meeting on the full moon before turning back to Rin patting her head, "I'm just tired that's all. Don't eat too much or you'll get a stomache."

"Hai, Onee-sama." Rin easily accepted my words before hesitantly going over to Rikuo. Excusing myself from the room, I turned before Rikuo said, "If you don't mind staying for a bit Ienaga-san. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

_Just when I thought I had a couple of hours to regain my composure._ I thought turning back around. I had a slight idea of what or rather who he was going to ask about. "Of course, I wouldn't mind."

Sitting back down as Rin left to go to the restroom I said starting to feel a little feverish, "If you're going to ask about Rin, don't."

"Why shouldn't I? Someone possessed her! Are you whoever's master?" I raised a brow, "You're concerned."

"She's a child! Of course I'm concerned."

"Yet you assume I did to Rin is- what the Keikans did to one of their best shikigami users... Mamiru if I recall. Containing a youkai in Rin…" Hesitantly Rikuo nodded as I shook my head, "How little faith you have in my morals. Of course I didn't. It's a more complicated process. Anymore questions?"

"Why didn't you come back?" I paused before answering tentatively, "Even I answer to higher power."

"You could've sent a message to tell me that you were alive." He argued. I tilted my head- _did he miss me that much?_

"They watched me closely than others." I shrugged as I saw his fist clench and he demanded, "Why?"

"My family has been the head of the Weavers since it formed, plus Aunt Chika loved me like her own children. I couldn't ignore her wishes for me to separate my past with my present. I guess you could say she was worried about my mental health concerning my parents." _Stop. Stop talking before you give too much to him. _

I stood up, "I really do have to go now, Rikuo Nura. I hope that you'll reconsider your favor, because nothing go will come out of it. If you want, you can get a first look at what I do- an assessment if you want. To see if you're willing to accept," I held up my hands, "these hands."

Without another word, I left. I barely made it to the front door when I started to cough. With my hand against my mouth to stifle them, I tasted blood before forcing it to go back down. _Not now. I can't show any weaknesses while I'm here. He'll just pity me._ My hands balled into fists as my feet wavered as I tried to stand only to collapse back onto the ground face first. I forced myself to stand up and move. Trudging out I took one last look at the Nura mansion before heading to my next destination.

* * *

Rikuo really didn't recognize her, Kana. At first, he truly thought she was a ghost or someone had cruelly twisting the knife in his heart. Until Rin had jumped into her arms, and he saw that smile, her bright smile was like sunshine. Yet it didn't reach up to her eyes.

When they went into the house and she introduced herself so formally Rikuo couldn't help, but wonder if she had forgotten about him and the others and reply in the same way. It really felt as if they were strangers meeting for the first time. That had him unsettled, they had known each other for years and now look where they've gone and become.

He was still him, but she was entirely someone- something different. Rikuo was sure his people felt it that Kana's power was alluring as it was deadly. It legitimately scared him. Her power, it was definitely something that could be fatal to all of all ayakashi. It invaded his senses- not because of its fragrance- but because it was _her_.

Rikuo leaned against the wall. What to do now? He obviously had to come up with something.

"Rikuo-oniisama?" Rikuo looked down seeing Rin smiling eager to obtain her well deserved cakes.

"Just thinking, Rin. Let's go." Taking the small child's hand he walked with Rin to the front gates of his mansion, as they did Rikuo couldn't help but see a small drop of red on the ground. Scrutinizing, his eyebrows furrowed and a thought of uncertainty formed, but was cut off when he felt Rin tug the sleeve of his robe indicating her impatience Rikuo squashed his thoughts and let the child drag him to whatever bakery that was nearby so she could enjoy herself.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the long update and the short content, school has kept me busy. I had to do a spanish art project, write an essay, and retake a couple of tests. I might not update in a while, cause too be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. So until I have a concrete plan of this story, you guys will have to wait a while. **_


	5. Wraith

_Disclamiar: I don't own Nurarihyon, if I did well Kana and Rikuo would be married by now. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**we meet again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She remembered the chains attached to her cuffed ankles. How the roof of her prison was pressing against her knees as her neck was straining with her head resting against her bent knees to fit in the small metal cage like a doll in a gift box. She wanted it to end.

She could no longer cry- her tears all wasted on nothing but pain. Every second. Nothing but pain. Needles jabbed into her by bad men in white coats-

Sometimes they made her mad- to the point where she could see red.

Sometimes they made her mindless like a zombie only to act on orders- they only came once from a different person, but the things they made her do.

Sometimes they made her cause her to be so sensitive to a single poke- that poke turns into an electrifying spasm of pain.

Sometimes the world would turn black and she would land herself in a hospital bed barely breathing.

They sucked like leeches on every fiber of her energy.

She could no longer scream. Her voice no longer there, but she could hear all the screams of the other boys and girls like her.

She heard the lock on her cage click open. Immediately every time she tried to claw her way out- like the beast she was they said- but this time was different.

Her nails horribly long and caked with dry blood dug into the person's shoulders like teeth sinking into dango- despite the protests of their subordinates didn't shove her away- instead their arms wrapped around her small frail waist.

The person's soft feminine voice- she would eventually remember it and crave to hear it often- by her side.

"_You're safe, Rin_."

* * *

"Rin." The girl looked up from her almost empty plate of her fifth strawberry shortcake to her Onii-sama. "Hai?"

"How did you meet Kana?" Rin put down her fork and swallowed the rest of her cake that was in her mouth down. The expression on her kind childish face turned somber, "Kana-oneesama saved me."

"From who?" Rikuo pressed gently, Rin shifted, "Bad men… How do you know Kana-oneesame?"

"She was my childhood friend." Rin frowned as if confused by the term, "What?"

"It means we've known each other since we were your age, Rin." The child's eyes widened in understand and Rikuo was about to throw another question to see if he could pry more out of the child- even though the way was a little underhanded, what else could he do? If he was to understand the 'Kana' now, Rikuo needed some kind of information to go by- but was interrupted by a cough. He turned seeing Kubinashi- his head appearing to be connected to the rest of his body by the cover his scarf. "What is it, Kubinashi?"

"We have information about," the blonde paused to glance at Rin who tilted her head in confusion by his pause, "_them_."

The way the headless youkai voiced the word only cause Rikuo to narrow his eyes. _The Hyaku Monogatari Clan. _The mere thought of the heinous clan caused his fists to clench and his knuckles to turn white. The master of all youkai turned to Rin, "Rin, I'm sorry but I have important matters to attend to."

"Its okay, Rikuo-oniisama. I'll go back to Kana-oneesama."

"Kubinashi." The blonde nodded to his master's silent request to escort the child. Rin waved as her onii-sama disappeared from her sight, the blonde took her small hand and asked, "Do you know where… your onee-sama is?"

Rin nodded, "She at the shrine."

Letting the girl lead him to her destination the blonde wondered before asking the child, "How do you know your one-sama is at the shrine?"

"I feel it." replied Rin before asking, "What does Rikuo-oniisama know about the er… Hyaku Monogatari?"

Abruptly Kubinashi stopped in his tracks,"How do you know about them?"

"Kana-oneesama, of course." Kubinashi racked his brain for an answer on how in the world Kana of all people knew about the Hyaku Monogatari then remembered the little tag game a few years back when Rikuo-sama was still in middle school. "How does she know?"

"Kana-oneesama has been hunting them down for ages- sometimes she would have me join her too! It's fun!"

* * *

**_Kana's P.o.V_**

"Kana-sama." The spiky brown haired man bowed to me as quickly as he saw me enter the shrine. I inclined my head, "since when did you get so formal, Kaito?"

He stayed rooted to his position, "Since you became our leader, Kana-sama."

I frowned. Usually he would make a comeback but this? Something wasn't right. "Still there's no need for you to bow your head to me, sensei."

"You're our leader; it would be disrespectful if I didn't." I stared at him for a moment taking in the sight of my former sensei in a suit, which did look good on him.

_Time to deal with damage control._

"Did we have any losses in the fight?" I asked cautiously.

"A little."

"How many trainees are dead? I recognized some of them in the battle when I clearly ordered them to evacuate."

"Twelve." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I see. Twelve, huh?"

_Twelve lost to Yomi._ "Who authorized it? I know you would _never_ do such a thing or any of the other trainers."

He hesitated with his head down as my frown turned into a scowl. "It was the Elder wasn't it? Damn it this wasn't a war just a schism!"

"I should have stopped them, forgive me."

"It's okay Kaito." I could feel a headache coming on. "I wonder what kind of excuse they will have for that in the meeting. Let's go."

"You're late." Stated an old elderly voice I wanted to snort, but that would only spur the old Elder covered in a dark red sheet with her cane even more. I've never really seen the Elder's face, but I've heard they value their eyes for some strange reason. I kneeled down and folded my legs underneath my thighs- into a seiza style- with Kaito doing the same behind me with my hands clenched on top of my thighs, "I assume you called me to verify that all is well in the Weavers?"

"Indeed, honorable one." rasped the Elder- her voice audible as a creaky door- she asked, "Have you disposed of the traitors?"

"There was no need to dispose of the traitors." The Elder stomped her cane against the wooden floor hissing, "Foolish girl! That will be your leniency will be your demise!"

"What? Kindness? Mercy? We are not at war nor are we ruthless! We do not break nor destroy anything within ourselves! It is you who are foolish! Need I repeat myself? We are not in those dark ages anymore, Elder! Also if you ever try to involve the trainees or anyone else within this household, I will gouge out those eyes of yours and feed them to the kitsunes." I hissed out my displeasure to the Elder who dismissed my words, "Your threats make no difference, but if you insist- the threat to you will only grow."

"The threat has been suppressed. There's no need for more bloodshed. Now moving on, I'd like your opinion on an alliance with the Nura clan."

"The Nura clan?" echoed the Elder as I nodded in confirmation. "That's what they offered, should we take it? It will prove useful in the days to come."

"The Nura Clan… A good within the dark… Do what you will what them…. You know the rules; our ways must not change with this alliance." I silently bowed my head for a small moment before getting up and gestured Kaito to leave with me.

Exiting the shrine, we were greeted the amusing sight of Kubinashi with Rin on his back, her head resting against his shoulder drooling. It was truly a sight.

"I see she's grown comfortable to sleep so soundly now." commented Kaito as I nodded, "Kubinashi, it's nice to see you."

The neckless former assassin nodded as I took Rin from his back and into my arms before handing the sleeping child to Kaito who looked at Kubinashi warily. I gave my former sensei a look that told him not to worry as I turned back to the blonde asking in fake serious tone, "Where's Rikuo? I thought he would be with Rin, instead… Unless he wishes to our relationship to be voided after seeing the lack of trust I put with him by handing over Rin."

"He's attending to some important matters, so please forgive Rikuo-sama for not staying by Rin's side."

"Could those matters include the The Hyaku Monogatari Clan, dear Kubinashi?" His eyes narrowed as I smiled. _Gotcha you._ "So tell me, where is he? All I want to ask him a few questions."

"You can do that when you meet him in a couple of hours, Kana Iegena."

"Ah, but I can't because if I didn't know any better he was going to invite the Kekain clan to the arranged alliance meeting as a witness."

* * *

"Yo." Rikuo raised his hand in greeting. Yura turned around and folded her arms together while stating flatly, "You're late."

"Sorry, I had a kid to take care of." The omyoji raised her brow, "A kid?"

"Yeah, I had to treat her for some cake. So what'd you catch this time?" Rikuo tilted his head to the closed doors of a room within the warehouse the duo was. Rikuo looked around the nearly empty warehouse feeling more than seeing the enchantments lying within the metal walls of the building.

"The stomach and nails, both are very tight lipped even under my family's truth serum like the others. I was hoping you could scare them into talking."

"Yura-sama!" The duo turned to see a Kekain panting with his hands on his knees, "There is Kubinashi from the Nura clan outside, and he brought… an unknown denizen."

Rikuo frowned. That wasn't like Kubinashi. "Where are they now?"

"The duo is at the entrance." Yura waved for the man to be dismissed and Rikuo followed back out of the warehouse of one of the Kekain branches. Both Yura and Rikuo wasn't sure what to expect at the sight of Kana with Kubinashi under the red shrine arch.

"Kana?" Their voices echoed with disbelief. The brunette waved while striding to them. "So this is the monster's basement, huh? Not bad, Yura-chan."

**_Smells good. _**

**_Smells good._**

Everyone froze feeling fear in the air. The ground trembled as the warehouse exploded into pieces. Two Hyaku Monogatari youkai stormed their way through to where the three reunited friends were. Immediately Yura flung out most of her shikigami and Rikuo equipped on Kubinashi using his threads to compose a web.

Kana merely stayed where she was, observing the escaped duo that was clambering on and on about how something- more like how someone smelled good.

**_Smells good. _**

**_Smells good._**

The Hyaku Monogatari youkai quickly tore through Yura's shikigami while she prepared her signature attack with her koi shikigami, Rentei. Rikuo put himself in front of Yura blocking the female Hyaku Monogatari youkai who had abnormally long nails with Kubinashi's string web. The other youkai who looked like a fluffy man with bulging cheeks spat out liquid towards his partner and Rikuo locked in a stalemate.

Yura on the other side of said deadlock finally prepared with her attack fired at the multiple projectiles second away from Rikuo resulting in steam, crackles, and the distinct hiss of acid.

_Stomach acid._ Yura thought amazed for a second. _Should have known._

**_Smells good. _**

**_Smells good._**

"Something smells good, huh?" Kana said out loud disrupting the flow of battle momentarily. Yura whipped around facing the brunette picking up spirit power around Kana in the scent of oranges. Rikuo stiffened at the palpable scent around Kana. They could see it the streams of spirit power around her forming into chains looping themselves around the two Hyaku Monogatari youkai.

Restricting their movements Kana sneered- her cold voice caused both Rikuo and Yura to go wide eyed, "I bet you would like that, you filthy **_Hyaku Monogatari_**!"

Strolling to the two while casually ignoring Rikuo and Yura's protests the grip on her chains tightened and so did the chains ensnaring the vile youkai. Kana smiled- not in the same way she would smiled at Rin or Rikuo, but a cold almost sadistic smile sending chills down Yura and Rikuo's spines.

"Now shall we start? How about the whereabouts of your core? Hm? You might want talk otherwise; you'll be in for a world of pain." Kana raised her hand upwards unclenching her fist which in between her fingers the chains that she was using to hold the two youkai before clenching her hand into a fist once more. The reaction from the youkai was almost instantaneous. The chains squeezed them so tight anyone could tell that they were in pain by the twitches of the corner of their lips and fury in their eyes. Youkais like them didn't need air after all.

"**Tell me**."

"Ne...ver!"

"Pierce." She said as the ground cracked, spiked stone spears stabbed into them- even Yura had to wince at the light torture in front of her.

"Tell me or I'll add in fire to burn your fingers and mouth off." Kana said as if she was talking about the weather rather than torturing youkai.

"Kana, stop." She whirled around facing Rikuo and hissed, "**No!** Not until they spill out the location of their nerves- their _core_! I've waited _years_ for this Rikuo! I refuse to let them go until I d-"

A gurgling sound cut off her words as Kana's other hand instinctively slapped onto her mouth while her knees started to shake. It took Rikuo a second to realize that the gurgling sound was coming from her. He moved to towards her before the brunette bent her head down like she was trying to hold something in.

Small droplets escaped her grasp as Rikuo's eyes widened recognizing the smell.

Blood.

She jerked her head back with a flick of her wrist was cleansed of the blood as Kana tugged the chains harshly with a jerk.

"Kana." She blinked as he walked forward grabbing her hands looking at her in his night form. "Stop." The silent _please_ was added voicelessly to anyone with a brain.

She stared blankly at him for a moment and then sighed before releasing her grip on the chains allowing the Kekain onmyōji to use their techniques to bind the youkai. The brunette then tried tugging her hands out of Rikuo's grasp and failing quite miserably- said, "Fine. Are we going to talk about the alliance or not?"

* * *

"Hayato." Hayato turns and smiles at Kimiko who closes the door behind her, setting a tray of his lunch on the table. "Thank you, Kimiko."

"Your welcome. How are you feeling?" asked the kimono clad girl, her voice soft and delicate. Hayato glanced to the familiar character of binding and recovery on his arms. "I can kind of use my powers now, but nothing more than a level two seal. Kimiko, what happened to me?"

"You just came back from a hunt," Kimiko, the bed ridden man noticed paused hesitantly, "and you decided not to take any back up. Those scumbags had hired a deranged oni."

"Where's mother?" Kimiko stiffened.

"She's dead, Hayato. You were out when an attack came on our base. Mama tried to do everything and helped everyone." He froze. Dead? Even he knew death came to all of them, but it was just-

**Unexpected.**

Like a bolt of lightning or an earthquake.

Kimiko gave him a few minutes of silence to digest the news. Placing his head into his hands he asked, "Who's leading us now?"

"Kana." Hayato frowned in confusion while Kimiko noted the effects of his memory loss. "Our cousin?"

"Is there anyone else with that name? Do you feel that she is unfit for the position?" Hayato's frown deepened. "It's not that I don't acknowledge her as our leader. It's just that…."

Kimiko prodded him to continue with her rotating hand gesture. "Is she really the person to be leading? I don't doubt her abilities that are on par with mom, but will _she be able to hold up the group like mom did_?"

His words had a burden to their meaning. Even Kimiko had to admit the Weavers weren't as tightly knit- even before Hayato's - mainly because of the Elder and her many followers.

"I'm sure she can handle herself." Kimiko glanced at the clock. "I have to go and report to the healers. I'll bring you some dango the next time I come."

Hayato watched as his sister close the door behind her.

"Your sister's pretty cute, Hayato." The said person whipped around to face a woman in black leaning against the back wall her face partially covered by the shadows, but her brown wavy hair was a clear distinction and her green eyes.

"Who are you?" Hayato questioned warily and was in no position to use his spirit power. He could feel the fear pushing against his body like harsh waves. Obviously she was a youkai.

The very attractive woman pouted while folding her arms together walking towards the wary man, "Forgotten me already, Hayato?"

She reached out towards him her hands linking at the back of his neck as she pulled Hayato to her. With a seductive smile the brunette purred as her hands slid into his robes feeling his pale warm skin, "How about I help you remember?"

* * *

**_~Kana's P.o.v~_**

I pinched the bridge of my nose instantly regretting my choice the minute I let the Kekain's take those youkai away and the continuous fact that my body as ill as it was- was in the familiar set of arms of a certain white haired and red eyed part youkai. "Uh Rikuo?"

"Hm?"

"Can you put me down?" Rikuo frowned, "Kana. You're sick."

"Like I don't already know that."

"You didn't tell me that." he stated plainly as I huffed, "Obviously."

"Why?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"We're making an alliance with each other." He pointed out as I waved it off, "True, but the aftereffects of my powers are none of your concern."

His grip on my on my shoulder as he carried me bridal style tightened. "Does it happen every time?"

"No." _Yes_. His grip refused to loosen as I said with a wince, "You're hurting me Riikuo."

He froze like statue as if he took my words to heart before realizing it was his grip. "Sorry."

Reluctantly he let me down as a form of compensation too. We reached the main house still following Yura who barked orders till a pair of servants slid the big doors open to the main room which in most homes like Rikuo's were used for meetings such as this.

The room was enormous in size enough for all three households. I turned to Rikuo and Yura with an apologetic tone as I said, "The rest of my household is incapacitated as of this moment, I hope you don't mind with just me."

"You don't have to be so formal with us, Kana." blurted out Yura clearly unnerved by the fact that out of all people in the world I was the leader of one of the most influential groups in the human side of the dark world.

I tilted my head, "Well isn't this a formal meeting? Besides it'd be rude not to."

Turning to Rikuo I spoke, "Lay out your terms for the alliance."

"I want to your aid and resources when the time comes for the complete annihilation of the Hyaku Monogatari. We're slowing plucking them out one by one as of now."

"A strategic alliance." My eyes went to Yura, "Is the Kekain in this alliance?"

Yura nodded, "We can't allow the Hyaku Monogatari to terrorize anymore in this world."

"Alright, so verbal or paper?" I asked for the contract of the alliance.

"Why-" Rikuo opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sliding of the thin wooden doors.

"Nii-chan!" Yura exclaimed getting up from her seat as her older brother's gaze passed from his sister to Rikuo- scowling at the sight before landed his steely gaze onto me. Strangely enough his eyes seemed to darken, but maybe that was because of the lighting. "Well if it isn't the storyteller."

I tilted my head once more, "The pot calling the kettle black."

The onmyōji grunted as Yura berated him for his solo actions. Rikuo asked pointed to Ryuji, "You know Yura's brother?"

I nodded, "If I didn't, I would've thought he was one of those slick politicians."

"Politicians?" I nodded, "Most of my work sidetracks to politicians and their funds. Mind if I retire for the evening Yura? Rikuo? Using my powers took a lot out of me."

"I'll have the contract paper written by tomorrow." Rikuo paused before asking sadly, "Do you not trust me anymore, Kana?"

I blinked before answering honestly, "I do trust you, it's just- a back up would be nice."

"A back up." He stated as I shifted under his intense gaze- I had forgotten about that, "In case the worst case scenario happens."

"That's won't ever happen." I tell by his firm voice that he truly believed that. I tilted my head to look at him- he had grown a lot taller since I last saw him all those years ago. "Not even you can promise me that, Rikuo."

I bit my tongue at the pure desolation that my voice held with those words as Rikuo narrowed his eyes- I turned away quickly to Yura. _I could never handle those red eyes of his. _"I'll lay out my terms tomorrow, Nura-san. "

Yura got up, "I'll show you to the guest rooms. And you," She turned to Ryuji who happened to be dripping with blood and told him, "Clean yourself up before you stain the floor, _Nii-chan_."

With a grunt the older Kekain left to go to the healers as Yura led me to the guest rooms of the Kekain household.

"Why do you run away?" asked Yura once we were our of earshot from the men in the main hall. I turned my head to the garden with the moon shining brightly in the night sky. "Because I can't handle him."

"Meaning?"

"I'd be too emotional- too pathetic as a leader." _And as a woman._ I thought sullenly while we walked on the floorboards.

"You don't have to act as a leader in front of him." Yura snorts, "I don't that's for sure."

"Yura-chan, honestly this is the only way I can act around Nur- Rikuo." Yura whipped around startling me back a few steps as she demanded, "Why?"

I didn't say anything because- I didn't want her to know. I _had_ to give Rikuo that image of me all harden like stone otherwise I didn't know what I'd do if he saw me- in such an emotional state. Honestly it was an _excuse_ to keep myself from loving him. I needed to finish this quickly as my body continues to deteriorate. Pathetically enough- I was pushing him away for my sake. I was always a selfish person and I came to terms with my ailing body, no doubt suspicion had already risen in his mind the moment I lied about my illness.

"It's okay to express yourself, you know?"

"Yura-chan," We stopped at a set of doors, she slid the door opened revealing a traditional Japanese room. "This is strictly business. there is no need for me to... express myself."

"You say emotions are like a horrible virus."

"Yes, yes there are a virus." I said before entering the room and closing the door behind me with my other hand to my mouth as I tasted the metallic liquid on my tongue. Loving him was like a virus. A virus that could consume me at any given moment. I **burned** that bridge with Rikuo long ago- when I made that choice to become stronger and join the Weavers as it was my right.

Slipping under the covers my thoughts wandered to the question.

What would kill me?

The illness that was caused by the repercussions for my thirst for power or my recently resumed contact with Rikuo?

Those could wait until that bridge was in front of me.


	6. Author NoteI'm sorry truly

It's been a while since I've last post and I'm sorry to say that this is an author's note. Honestly I don't like how the vague direction of how this story is directing towards character wise, so I've decided to revamp we meet again's previous chapters. Some content will stay some content will be revised and become seeds for the plot I have brewing in my mind currently. Rest assured that once I figured out where I want to with this, you'll see chapters in place of this.

Thank you so much for reading, and for your follows and favorites, and have a good day or night depending on the sky. :)


End file.
